La de siempre
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry la mira desde sus profundos ojos verdes y lo sabe, porque no tiene otra explicación, pero el alma se le va por ella. Lemon.Songfic. HHr


Fic editado. Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_**La de siempre**_

Muchas veces se había preguntado si lo que hacía era correcto. A veces pensaba que no lo era y otras simplemente no quería pensar en ello, dejaba que ella le indicara la realidad de los acontecimientos que le rodeaban.

La miró conversar con sus amigas.

Era única. Y eso hacía que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo. No sólo era única, sino que era solamente suya.

Era una sonrisa a la mañana o simplemente un regaño por algún desorden en la habitación. Era reflejarse en sus ojos y perderse en ellos, aún cuando fuesen más oscuros que los de otra mujer. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave desde donde estaba y supo que la necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba en ese instante. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, lo había sabido desde siempre, y lo supo más cuando le pidió que fuera su novia.

Muchas mujeres habían dicho: ¡oh, Harry, cariño pero vas a ser el novio de esa cosa! Y Entonces la sangre hervía en su cuerpo y tenía ganas de ahorcarlas o lanzarles una maldición imperdonable. Se volvía, básicamente, un loco desquiciado. Un loco por ella.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tan de ella. Sus ojos brillaban y un cabello le caía grácilmente sobre el rostro.

Se levantó del sofá y le colocó el mechón tras la oreja mientras le robaba un beso.

- ¿te he dicho que contigo siempre me siento bien? – la escuchó reír y la música inundó su ser.

- Oh, señor Potter, que amable está hoy conmigo.

- siempre he sido amable contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Y tu serás amable conmigo esta noche?

Le dirigió una mirada pícara y volvió a la conversación con sus amigas.

A veces no sabía si era bella, quizás muchos le decían que era una persona extremadamente reservada y eso se le iba a hacer difícil de conocer. Sin embargo, cuando simplemente la miraba a los ojos lo sabía. Descubría sus curvas, su inteligencia, su voz suave en el oído susurrando su amor eterno, sus manos inquietas perdiéndose en su piel. Toda ella era hermosa. Además, le comprendía.

Aún en los peores momentos, tenía a la mano las mejores palabras para decirle, los más lindos deseos y lo que fuese.

Siempre sabía qué decirle y cómo. No estaba seguro si era su voz o el tono en que lo decía, si ella prometía que la tierra era plana estaba a un paso de creerle.

- ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó la jovencita al cabo de unos minutos reflejándose en los ojos de su novio.

Se despidieron de Ron y de su reciente esposa y salieron rumbo a su propia casa.

Compartir la felicidad, así fuese con su mejor amigo era algo maravilloso, y Harry Potter era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento. Ella se había aferrado a su brazo mientras conducían y el tacto de su piel hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. La escuchaba respirar suavemente y sus ojos se perdían en la carretera.

La miró de reojo y una sonrisa de auténtica paz surgió de sus labios.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Siempre.

- Pues te amo.

- Yo también Harry, más que a nada. Eres... eres tan... no sé, eres como muchos Harry's... no sé como explicarlo.

- ¡Pues no puedo creerlo! Auch... Oye... – fingió estar enfadado cuando ella le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

Se bajaron del auto y entraron en la casa. El moreno se le acercó por detrás muy despacio y la rodeó con sus brazos lo más firme que pudiera. A veces, eso se tornaba divertido, cuando ella quería escapar y se le iba el alma cuando abandonaba sus brazos.

Le besó el cuello. Era tan suave... tan agradable y apetecible. Quería perderse en él y no volver a salir de allí.

- ¡Oye! – le gritó al verla correr escaleras arriba mientras se quitaba los zapatos - ¡El vestido no!

Fue en ese instante en que todos los años de Quidditch le sirvieron y logró alcanzarla en el pasillo de las habitaciones. La arrinconó contra la pared y le pasó ambos brazos por cada lado del rostro mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa emergía de lo más profundo del diablillo que tenía dentro.

- Te dije que el vestido no – le advirtió mientras sus manos subían por su espalda hasta la cremallera del hermoso vestido color verde suave.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa al sentirlo en su cuello. Aún cuando llevaban años de conocerse, de amarse, de conocerse, no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa. Y eso era lo que Harry más destacaba de ella, lo que más le gustaba.

- te deseo tanto – ronroneó el moreno en su oído y ella enredaba sus manos en sus cabellos atrayéndola más y pegando su cuerpo a la pared.

Harry la sentía desprender los botones de la camisa que cayó a los segundos al piso, la escuchaba suspirar entre los besos que le robaba y sus sentidos se disparaban al tocar con sus labios la piel deliciosa de su cuello, de sus hombros, la parte inicial a sus pechos, toda ella era preciosa. Una de sus manos terminó por quitar el vestido y lo dejó caer rozando las curvas de su mujer. Suya. Toda suya.

Decidió que él también quería probar la piel que el vestido había delineado así que sus manos subieron desde la cadera de su mujer hasta el punto de su perdición, suavemente fue quitando el sujetador depositando besos en la comisura de sus labios, en su cuello delicioso, en sus hombros desnudos. Le levantaba la pierna arrinconándola cada vez más, haciéndose uno sólo por ese momento, cuando sus caderas se pegaban tanto que Harry no sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Las manos de ella se perdían entre sus desordenados cabellos, le quitaban lentamente el pantalón y acariciaban sus pectorales. Sus fuertes abdominales en la zona baja…

Lentamente se fue moviendo hacia el cuarto mientras la desnudaba por completo. Desnuda… como mujer, como su mujer. Desnuda en la eternidad de sus besos. En el placer de tenerla, mientras sentía sus manos llevándole al límite de la locura. Aunque ella jamás perdía ese tacto suave y delicioso, tan tierno como quien acaricia una flor. Como quien se deleita con su perfume.

Harry se perdía en su perfume. En su cabello. Mordisqueaba sus labios y sus manos se perdían en ese cuerpo hecho para acariciar.

Estaba perdido. Era un castigo y una bendición. Ya que por ella construía mundos apartes y se moría en la perversión de amarla sin medidas y sin límites, ese era su cruel destino, y le gustaba, ¡porque ella le gustaba!

- te necesito tanto… - gimoteaba ella en su oído, besándole el cuello mientras de a poco caían en la suavidad de la cama.

Si algo le gustaba al moreno era estar sobre ella, mirarla desde esa perspectiva y saberla completamente suya. Sólo suya. Le besaba el cuello, la clavícula y bajaba hasta el inicio de sus senos redondeados y suaves. Le besaba como si la vida se le estuviese acabando en ese instante.

- Yo también te necesito. ¿Te lo dije? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos - ¿te dije que eres totalmente mía? Únicamente mía… y… eso es perfecto.

- Como nunca nada lo fue – aseguró ella en un hilo de voz en lo que sentía la mano de él estremecerla. Estremecer esa zona tan sensible.

- Es perfecto porque estamos así, Hermione. Porque ninguna es capaz de reemplazarte. Eres única.

Y ella le sonrió…

La sentía en su cuerpo… en su piel. En cada poro y en cada respiración que se obligaba a hacer a su lado. La sentía hervir y se deleitaba por hervir como ella.

Escuchó su risa.

- Pequeña perversa – le murmuró tratando de voltearla.

Bruscamente ella le había hecho girar y se había puesto sobre él, mordisqueándole los labios, desnudándole por completo, no sólo el cuerpo, más que nada el alma con un beso. Con esa caricia en sus brazos, llegando a los músculos de su pierna, llegando a todo él… Con su mirada directa en sus ojos verdes y su corazón de fondo, que latía sin control.

La muchacha le acariciaba con sus cabellos castaños y Harry sólo necesitaba perderse en ellos para ser feliz.

- te amo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado acerca de la felicidad, a su lado, entre sus brazos, Harry no tenía dudas sobre ese término. Acunado en su ser. Meciéndose sobre ella con suavidad, con ternura y ese cariño que le desgarraba el alma, era totalmente feliz.

Se sentía perdido.

Desconcertado.

- Te amo tanto, Harry…

Pero feliz. Como nunca lo había sido…

Y como lo sería siempre, con ella.

Porque Hermione Granger, para Harry Potter era única. Y era aquella niña de cabellos alborotados, de ojos color miel y sincera mirada; de firme decisión y de acertadas respuestas. Era esa que le sonreía cada mañana y le acercaba el café; le daba un beso suave y decoroso. O no le tomaba la mano para caminar. Era aquella que se aferraba a él o le daba el abrazo más hermoso que alguien puede dar. Era aquella mejor amiga que supo tener. Y era esa amante que se mecía sobre su cuerpo de una manera felina y gloriosa.

Era su sol y su luna.

Era el todo y la nada.

Y era la de siempre… totalmente suya.

Fin

Wow… no me digan nada merlín, ni siquiera yo sé que he hecho en este fic.

Espero que de todas maneras les guste.

Muchos besos y cariño

Ruby P. Black


End file.
